


Dick in a box

by WingsandImpalas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Deans first time with a man, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex box AU, Yes you read that right, crack with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsandImpalas/pseuds/WingsandImpalas
Summary: Alcohol has admittedly led to some strange decisions in Dean's life. Some of those decisions have been beneficial, such as his tequila fueled epiphany about going to Oxford instead of Stanford as planned. Others though have led him here. Sitting in a fucking green room waiting to publicly lose his dude virginity to his best friend.





	Dick in a box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suckerfordeansfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/gifts).



> Yes this is how I decide to write my first bit of smut don’t judge me! 
> 
> This was written because I accidentally channel surfed my way into watching naked attraction and decided to bitch about it and other weird shows to Anna (@suckerfordeansfreackles) And somehow decided to write this for her birthday! Go tell her happy birthday for me will you!
> 
> This fic was also kindly beta’ed by @sharkfish who I probably owe my soul cause I can’t actually edit at 3am and she now knows it. Seriously it was a mess. Also the title is her fault.

 

Alcohol has admittedly led to some strange decisions in Dean's life. Some of those decisions have been beneficial, such as his tequila-fueled epiphany about going to Oxford instead of Stanford as planned. Others though have led him here. Sitting in a fucking green room waiting to publicly lose his dude virginity to his best friend. He’s never drinking with Charlie again.

 

“You need to relax. The cameras aren’t even in here,” Cas says, sprawled out on a tiny sofa, looking stupidly fucking handsome in his nonchalance. Dean refuses to admit he’s into that. Mostly because the last time he admitted something it ended up with him doing this shit. “We’re gonna be fucking on TV Cas. How are you not freaking out!”

 

Cas shrugs.“Technically it'll be inside a box, which prevents people from seeing us actually fucking. Besides, it's not like I haven’t fucked in front of people before. You know that.” He says, in the same chilled out tone he talks about the laundry rotation, shitty London weather and apparently the orgy Dean walked in on last month.

 

Because this is apparently what happens when your roommate makes his tech-based fortune at 20, they decide to live the remainder off their days trying to fill the boredom. By apparently renting out their basement to preppy Oxford students and having fucking orgies at noon.

 

Not that Dean's complaining much. Stumbling in on Cas vigorously fucking another man in a group setting was honestly, a revelation. The kind of revelation that leads to him drunkenly confessing his recently discovered bi-curiosity to Charlie while watching this bizarre as fuck show. Why Charlie then decided that signing him up for it was the best way to address the suddenly into dudes thing instead of being his wing-woman, he has no idea. Honestly, he’d have changed his mind ages ago, except Cas volunteered to be his fucking partner.

 

On the surface that makes sense, at least in terms of Cas being a guy with a why the hell, not mentality and an exhibitionist streak a mile wide. Fucking some dude on TV seems right up his alley.

 

Except Dean's, not just some dude. He's Cas’s roommate and while he already knows, thanks to stoned Cas being a freaking Poet Laureate he finds Dean “stupidity pretty, like flower pretty but in a manly way,” that he’s attracted to him. He still has no clue why Cas is here. Especially because he might be the only person who can stand living with him, according to every past roommate Cas has ever had.

 

Sure, Cas could just be here for the sex with an attractive person thing. Or the whole “Dean your first time with a man shouldn't be with some asshole, who despite living as an ass doesn’t know how they should be prepped and doesn’t understand the reach around” thing. (Which, yes, that’s a quote. One day Dean is gonna convince Cas to write a book on pick up lines.) It’s also totally possible — or at least Charlie thinks it’s possible -- that Cas is here for the same reason Dean is. Which is because he’s totally freaking in love with Cas and has no clue how to say it.

 

That’s one thing even tequila couldn’t get him to admit out loud. Mostly because he’s only just figured out just how attractive Cas is. The fact that came along with the realisation that his earlier feelings might have been a bit gooier than he originally thought was a totally 180 in his life plan, which of course lead him here. Feelings and tequila are his fucking enemies.

 

So yes. Instead of just asking Cas to fuck him senseless and maybe hold his hand till the day they die, he’s going to publicly embarrass himself on national TV. He’s just committed like that.

 

Cas lifts his head, glaring at Dean like he can see the breakdown that's inevitably going to happen. “You’re still mad about the orgy, aren’t you?”

 

Dean knows a distraction when he hears one., and he eagerly takes it to get outta of his own mind. “There was a girl getting eaten out on my chair, Cas! I had to clean it out, you prick.”

 

Cas grins, lazy and pleased. “You weren’t supposed to come back till Monday.”

 

“It was Monday,” Dean defends bitterly like they haven’t had this argument a million times, including in a room of naked people during the actual event. They bicker like his goddamn parents and he loves it.

 

Cas laughs, loud and expressively and for a second their eyes meet and Dean thinks that maybe, just maybe, Cas loves it too.

 

The room’s tiny monitor makes a noise and ruins everything. “Looks like the shows starting,” Cas says like it's not glaringly obvious.

 

“No shit,” Dean replies, watching nervously as the host, Gabriel Speight, starts smiling and looking at the cameras.

 

“Welcome to Sex Box,” he says gleefully, “It’s the show where a couple will enter one off our boxes, get their groove on, and after they come out will have a talk about what they did inside…”

 

Deans hates everything. Especially tequila.

 

\---

 

Twenty minutes later, Dean finds himself sweating under stage lights and glaring at the most annoying people on TV. “So, Dean, what made you want to try sleeping with a man?” one of the experts, Balthazar, asks, barely five minutes after Dean sits down on the chair.

 

Dean glares at him but figures he might as well answer the damn question. “I realised I was attracted to guys,” he says bluntly, ignoring Cas’s snort of laughter.

 

Balthazar rolls his eyes, seemingly unfazed. “Then why come on this show? Why not just try to hook up with some lad at the bar?”

 

Dean shrugs. “Honestly, that was my first thought too, but a friend of mine suggested this show because it's likely safer than me going home with someone I don't know.”

 

“Yet you know Castiel,” Balthazar says, smiling. “Why didn't you just ask him to sleep with you at home?”

 

Dean swallows, wondering how he can explain his way out of this one without admitting everything. Thankfully Castiel steps in. “Actually, I volunteered. Dean was going find a willing partner through the show, but I offered to be of use instead.”

 

Balthazar raises an eyebrow “And why is that?”

 

Cas leans back into his chair, rubbing his wrists uncomfortably. “Dean's my best friend. I want to help him in any way I can.”

 

“And what if your activities tonight lead to more than friendship?”

 

Dean nervously tries to meet Cas’s eyes only to find Cas turned away from him completely, looking at Balthazar instead. The cocky smile is gone from his face now, leaving him looking uncertain. “I don't know, honestly. Whatever happens, in here today is ultimately Dean's decision, and I'll be here for him in any way he wants me.”

 

Dean's stomach drops as he stares at Castiel in shock. Balthazar must see his expression because he smiles all too happily. “Well, gentlemen, I wish you luck.”

 

Standing on shaky legs, Dean turns towards the box. He wipes his hands on his jeans and then reaches out to grabs Cas’s hand, pulling him along as the audience claps in the background.

———

 

The room is surprisingly cosy considering the fact it's essentially a pack away box. A plush carpet blankets the floor, sinking easily under Dean's feet as he steps inside nervously making his way towards the wide queen bed in the centre. Hesitantly, he sits on the edge of the fresh duvet and spares a moment of pity for the production staff that had to clean up after everyone.

 

Cas steps in after him, closing the door to the catcalling studio audience, looking flustered now that there are no cameras. Leaning against the wood, Cas meets Dean's eyes and flushes. “I know I've said this already, but you really don't have to do this if you're not comfortable with it.”

 

Dean sighs, stomach churning. He's nervous enough without Cas trying to talk him out of it. Especially with Cas’s words echoing in his mind. “It's not like we can exactly drop out now, Cas,” he says.

 

Cas rolls his eyes walking over to Dean until he's kneeling in front of him. Carefully, he places a comforting hand on his thigh. “Yes, we can, Dean. We can tell them you were uncomfortable or we can make up a story. I have plenty I can give them if it comes to that.”

 

“Yeah, and why the fuck do you think I’d be uncomfortable, Cas? Have I not told you a million times I want this?” Dean snaps, trying not to cringe at the reminder of Cas’s very experienced sex life. Jesus, he's not used to feeling so inadequate in sex of all things. Women he can charm and seduce and make scream his name, but here he's just a pining fucker with no experience to offer with a guy that's literally had fucking orgies in their living room.

 

Cas though doesn't look smug or confident like he usually does when mentioning his sex life. Instead, he fidgets with a loose thread on Dean's jeans. “There's a difference between wanting to sleep with someone who’s willing to experiment with you and someone who admitted what I just did, Dean. Experimenting doesn't come with feelings involved.”

 

Dean looks at Cas and his sad puppy blue eyes that still won't look at him directly and says, “Of course there are feelings involved, dumbass. Why the hell did you think I wanted to do this with you in the first place?!”

 

Cas blinks up at his eyes wide. “You… you did this because you wanted to sleep with me?”

 

“Well, yeah.” Dean shrugs, face flushing red. “I mean I asked you go out on a date to see if we could try for something and you shot me down so I -- kinda figured you didn't like me like that.”

 

“Dean, you didn't ask me out and if you did, I definitely wouldn't have shot you down,” Cas says, squinting at Dean in an adorable way that he is trying not to get distracted by right now.

 

“Yeah, Cas, I did. I literally said, ‘Hey Cas, do you want to go out for a drink with me and see where this bi thing takes us?’ and you said, ‘No, Dean, I don't think that's a good idea. It was kind of brutal man. ’ ”

 

Cas looks stricken for a second, a small “oh” slipping out as he clearly reassesses one of the worst conversations in Dean's life. “I thought you were asking me to be your wingman.”

 

Dean laughs, and after a second, Cas hesitantly joins him. “Christ.” Dean pants, tears slipping into his eyes. He genuinely can't decide if this whole situation is more tragic or hilarious. “Did we really just sign up for this weird kinky TV show because we were being too subtle in admitting we wanted to sleep with each other?”

 

“Yeah, I think we did,” Cas says as he crumples into Dean's chest, still laughing. Dean laughs too, nervously this time as he suddenly remembers the position they're in. Cas is kneeling between Dean’s legs, large palms cupping his thighs. Cas doesn't even seem to notice the position, still panting against the side of Dean's neck as he calms down from the earlier hysterics. Then he looks up, and Dean can't stop himself from lifting his palm to stroke against the stubble of his jaw.

 

Cas leans in so his hot breath is brushing over Dean's mouth. “You sure about this, Dean?” he says, tongue flicking out over his pretty pink lips.

 

Dean mimics the movement, entranced by the way Cas’s eyes darken at the sight. “I want you,” he says, and without another thought, he pushes forward.

 

For a second everything is still as Dean gets used to the feeling of stubble under his thumb and the slight prickle of it against his lower lip, then almost instantly, Cas comes alive. The slight press of his hand on Dean's leg instantly tightens and Cas leans forward, slowly and expertly moving his mouth under Dean's.

 

His other hand coming up to clasp Dean shoulder as he slides his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean doesn't even hesitate in letting him in, just parts his lips with a sigh and luxuriates in the hot-wet of Cas’s mouth against his own. Dean pulls Cas closer from the grip on his jaw until he’s pressed tight between Dean’s legs, chest to chest.

 

Eventually, Dean begins to let his hands wander, moving against the grain on Cas’s chin before stroking down his neck. In return Cas pulls back from Dean's mouth to kiss along his jaw, tilting Dean’s head to nuzzle softly underneath his ear before biting down softly.

 

“Cas,” Dean sighs, tightening his grip on his shoulder. “What do you say to doing exactly what we signed up for?”

 

Cas smiles against Dean's skin, teeth scraping down the column of his throat. “I think that's an excellent idea.”

 

This time there's a sense of purpose behind the kiss, made instantly obvious by Cas pushing against Dean's shoulders until he lay flat across the bed. They make out, senselessly, until they have to pull back for air. Cas stands then, lifting off his shirt, revealing miles of tan skin and the dark green leaves from the tree of life tattoo on his stomach, curling trunk dipping suggestively into his waistband. Dean's palms itch to touch it. Shuffling back on his elbows so he's not dangling off the edge, copying Cas by eagerly removing his shirt.

 

Cas stares down at him hungrily, eyes dark as he slowly crawls over Dean, stopping to kiss his torso at random. “Do you have any idea how badly I've wanted you?” Cas rumbles, licking a path over Dean's nipple before taking the nub into his mouth.

 

“I think I have some idea,” Dean says, whining as Cas bites down.

 

“Jesus,” Dean pants, grabbing Cas’s shoulder so he can haul him up to his mouth again. Dean claims Cas’s mouth as his hands slide down the sharp blades of Cas’s shoulders, moving across the fascinating hair on his chest as he pinches Cas’s nipple in revenge.

 

Cas groans, mouth falling open as he slowly rolls his hips against Dean's. For a second Dean freezes, remembering his list of supposed inadequacies compared to Cas’s former partners.

 

Cas, unfortunately, notices, pulling back from Dean's mouth to look him in the eye. Dean finds no judgement in his gaze, just concern in his lust blown pupils. “I’m good,” he says, grinding up to meet Cas’s hips this time, feeling the hard length of Cas’s jean clad erection against his stomach. I did that, Dean reminds himself, I made Cas hard because he wants me just as much as I want him.

 

Cas still seems hesitant as he pushes his hips down again. This time their cocks align and Dean moans softly, gripping Cas’s hair to pull him back in, sliding his tongue into the mouth he’s quickly becoming addicted to.

 

Cas kisses back just as enthusiastically, leaving soft moans against Dean's mouth as they grind against each other. Hands-on Dean's side to hold him in place. Twisting his grip in Cas’s hair, Dean tugs him back by it, interestingly making Cas release the loudest moan off all. “Pants off, Cas,” he breathes out, loosening his grip.

 

Cas scrambles off Dean's thighs, shucking his pants and boxers off in one go.

 

Dean swallows. He’s seen dicks before, in porn and showers and even Cas’s that one time, but back then he couldn’t reach out and touch them. He never licked his lips and imagined what it’d be like to get all that smooth skin in his mouth without stopping himself from thinking too far ahead. This time, though, he doesn’t force himself to stop, just looks his fill at the thick length between Cas’s legs with something close to awe.

 

Cas lifts his eyebrow. “You like what you see?” he asks, arms crossed, just to be a dick.

 

Dean glares back at him for the attitude, before deciding to have a little fun with winding Cas up a bit. Quickly dropping his gaze he stares at Cas’s dick again and shrugs. “It’s alright,” he says like he’s not gagging for it.

 

Cas’s eyebrow lifts even higher as he leans forward to grab Dean's belt buckle in his rough hand. “Let’s see if yours is better,” he says, unzipping Dean's pants and shoving them down his legs.

 

Down to his boxers, Dean flushes under Cas’s heated gaze, trying not to squirm as Cas delicately traces the edge of his waistband. Occasionally dipping his fingers underneath to stroke against the hot side of Dean's length.

 

“Cas, stop fucking around!” Dean groans, hands fisted in the sheets.

 

“A tease for a tease, Smith.” Leaning against Dean's ear, he says hotly, “Besides, you’re fun to tease.”

 

Dean tilts his head to bite sharply against Cas’s jawline before shoving at his firm chest. “If you won’t take them off I’ll do it myself,” he says, standing beside the bed.

 

Without further ado, Dean pushes his shorts off and grins triumphantly at Cas’s expression. It’s his typical why do I put up with your bullshit, Dean face, that’s one part annoyed, one part amused. It's a look Dean's received almost daily in the last two years and it’s suddenly a huge relief to know that their relationship hasn’t really changed in some respects. Even this teasing is familiar in its new flirty way. Smiling, Dean climbs into Cas’s lap and strokes his hand through his mess of dark hair.

 

Cas glares at him. “You’re infuriating.”

 

“You love me,” Dean says, not really thinking about the words until Cas’s face starts to close off. “Ugh — I just meant --”

 

“I do,” Cas says, cutting off Dean's rambling. “Love you, I mean. Is that okay?”

 

“Is that okay? Jesus, Cas.” Dean laughs, relieved. “Of course it’s okay, fuck. I love you too, alright? ”

 

Cas grins, eyes sparkling, and this time when they kiss it’s softer, yet somehow twice as urgent. Hands greedily explore now as the marvel in the moment, Dean rocking softly at first in Cas’s lap, sliding their cocks together before gradually picking up the pace. Kissing along Dean's throat, Cas grabs his hips guiding him into the movements and it’s good, it’s so good, but it’s also not what Dean wanted tonight.

 

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” Dean says, mouthing along Cas’s throat, feeling the vibrations against his lips as Cas moans, hips jerking sharply.

 

“If you want me to,” he says, tightening his grip of Dean's hips.

 

Dean nods eagerly, suddenly desperate to feel Cas warm and hot sliding into him. Tentatively, Cas’s hands slide around Dean’s hips to cup his ass, squeezing firmly. Dean moans.

 

“Have you ever been fingered before, Dean?”

 

Dean smiles at him. “Do you remember when I dated Rhonda Hurley?”

 

Cas looks at him all confused and adorable. “The bossy ginger girl?”

 

Dean smirks. “Yeah, Cas, she was really bossy.”

 

“I don’t see what that has to do with… oh!” Cas says. “Dean Smith, you kinky shit.”

 

Dean laughs. “So says the man that had an orgy in our living room.”

 

“I wasn’t judging. I was impressed.” Cas cups his hand on Dean's hip, pulling him further so they’re rubbing against each other again. “Real impressed.”

 

Dean smiles leaning in for another kiss. As Cas starts lowering him down until his back hits the bed. “You ready then?”

 

“Anytime you are.”

 

“You’re a sassy shit. Where do you think they’re hiding the lube in here?”

 

“Probably in the dresser, dumbass,” Dean says, laughing as Cas scrambles to get off him. Leaning back on his elbows, Dean can’t stop smiling as Cas digs through the drawer, his hair a mess from Dean's fingers. He’s still laughing at Dean's jokes and sassing him back like he’s done every day since Dean moved into Cas’s place.

 

Cas knee shuffles down the bed, lube in hand. Cas rubs his other hand on Dean's thigh, then places a kiss on it. “You’re thinking awfully hard. Are you still nervous?”

 

Dean smiles, probably too sappily for this kind of moment. “Nope, just wondering when you’re getting this show on the road.”

 

“When you’re relaxed enough,” Cas says, before kissing down Dean’s leg until he’s directly in front of his cock.

 

Dean's breath hitches as Cas winks up at him before effortlessly swallowing him whole. “Jesus -- fucking Christ, Cas !”

 

Cas looks up at him, eyes twinkling as he pulls back to breathe before sinking down again, building a rhythm that has Dean moaning into the mattress. It’s only when Dean's practically coming apart from Cas’s mouth does he feel Cas’s finger gently probing his hole.

 

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean whine’s moving his hand to grab Cas’s hair instead. “I won’t break.”

 

Cas pulls off his cock to glare at him. “I’m trying to be nice.”

 

“Nice would be getting your goddamn fingers in me.”

 

“Your so bossy,” Cas says as he finally pushes his finger in. Dean pulls harder at his hair. Slowly, stupidly slowly, Cas starts to move his finger, stretching and searching until — “Fuck, Cas, there — fuck.”

 

Cas smiles wickedly, probing that spot again before adding a second finger. “You like that?” he asks like Dean's not writhing on his hand.

 

“No shit,” Dean pants, pulling Cas up by the hair to kiss him again, smiling smugly when Cas groans at the treatment. “Speaking of… huh… liking things.”

 

Cas bites his lip, pushing in a third finger that allows Dean to feel the burn. “Shut up, Dean,” Cas says before kissing him again, moving his three fingers for what feels like forever before finally he pulls them out.

 

Panting heavily, Dean asks, “Did that drawer have a condom in it?”

 

“Yeah, it did,” Cas says as he searches the bed for it. “And some other things I’d rather not talk about.” Finally, he finds the packet, gripping it triumphantly, before opening it and unrolling it down his frankly beautiful cock. Dean watches, hopelessly excited. “You ready, Dean?”

 

“What do you want me to do? Beg?” Dean says as Cas settles between his thighs.

 

“Maybe next time,” Cas says before lining himself up. Despite the swapped love confessions, Dean’s insides still squirm happily at the thought of this happening again.

 

Making eye contact, Cas grabs his hip before slowly sliding inside. Dean stills, panting heavily as his whole body burns. Stupidity he didn’t realise how much bigger a dick would be compared to three fingers.

 

“You good?” Cas asks breathlessly against his shoulder, slowly easing his way in until he’s fully seated. Dean nods. “I need you to talk to me, Dean.”

 

Gasping, Dean looks him in the eyes. “I’m good Cas… I just need a second.”

 

Cas places a kiss to his shoulder, stroking his hand against Dean’s rib.. “Take all the time you need.”

 

Slowly the burning pain morphs into something nicer and Dean starts to squirm. “I’m good, Cas.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Dean whines. “Cas, I’m not a porcelain doll, man, just hurry up and fuck me!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Cas pants as he finally begins to move. “Jesus, you’re tight.”

 

Groaning, Dean grips tightly at Cas’s shoulders, probably leaving bruises on his tan skin. Steadily Cas starts to build a rhythm, hips moving, and hesitantly Dean starts to roll with him. “Fuck, Dean .” Cas whines, mouthing at Dean's neck, pacing his thrusts so they’re quick but not shallow.

 

“Yeah, Cas, just like that,” Dean says, hitching his thigh higher up Cas’s hips to get a better angle. “Fuck, baby, there it is.”

 

Cas nods into Dean’s collarbone, grabbing his thigh tightly so he can grind into that spot over and over and over again. “Jesus,” Dean moans as the pleasure keeps building inside of him.

 

Dean shifts his hand from Cas’s shoulder so he can wrap it around his weeping cock. “Yeah, sweetheart, that’s it,” Cas says, thrusts stuttering as he looks down at Dean's fist. “Get yourself off for me.”

 

Dean whines, toes curling with every movement of his fist and the feeling of Cas’s cock inside him. Higher and higher he soars until it all explodes inside of him.

 

“Yes Dean that’s it --fuck, fuck!” Cas yells as he too starts to come, hips moving frantically into Dean until finally, he stills.

 

“Holy fuck,” Dean mutters against Cas’s skin.

 

“Agreed.” Cas groans as he pulls out and Dean frowns at the feeling, suddenly worried about losing that connection to the man he loves. Frantically he tilts his head until he finds Cas’s mouth and kisses him sloppily, Cas’s mouth mostly unresponsive but still eager against his.

 

Stroking his hand down his shoulder Cas pulls back. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. Jesus, I’m great I’m just…”

 

“Overwhelmed?” Cas guesses.

 

Dean sighs. “Yeah, I guess. You pulled away and I just panicked. It’s stupid.”

 

Gently, Cas grabs his jaw. “No, it’s not. I’m not going anywhere, though,” Cas says, leaning his forehead against Dean’s.

 

“Really? ‘Cause I think we need to face that studio audience at some point.”

 

Cas jumps back. “Jesus Christ, I forgot we were on this stupid thing!” Dean laughs while Cas glares at him. “I don’t know why you’re laughing. This is your fault, Smith.”

 

“And I don’t regret a moment of it.”

 

“Me neither, except the fact I really want to cuddle with you right now, but instead we’re gonna have to put on stupid silky jammies and face the music.”

 

Dean groans. “I forgot about the jammies.”

 

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Cas says, smacking Dean’s hip. “Let’s get you cleaned up so we can get this over and done with.”

 

“Ugh. You’re lucky I love you.”

 

Cas smiles. “The Luckiest.”

 

“Sap,” Dean says leaning in to kiss him one last time. He’s still smiling afterwards, even though he’s about three minutes away from the embarrassing himself all over again. He’s still stupidity happy that he’s here with Cas, Even if it did take a fucking Sex Box to bring them together.

 

He’s probably gonna have to gift Charlie a bottle of tequila.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this wacky af TV Show here https://youtu.be/lQfJSnNXXY4


End file.
